Outreach Core Core Leaders: Rebecca Palacios, Raquel Garzon NMSU and Beti Thompson, Rachel Ceballos Fred Hutch [The content of this Pilot Proposal is identical in the NMSU and Fred Hutch proposals] PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This U54 Partnership proposes a comprehensive Outreach Core that addresses a number of the overall U54 Partnership Aims. The border region of New Mexico (NM), the northwestern region of NM known as Indian Country, and the Yakima Valley of Washington State (WA) are three areas where disparities are severe among Hispanic and American Indian (AI) people. The overall goal of the Outreach Core is to reduce the cancer health disparities found in the three regions of NM and WA. We will do this by addressing the following specific aims: 1. To continue our existing community-academic partnerships through the Small Grants Program (SGP) that promotes health behaviors to reduce cancer health disparities. We will continue to train community organizations in grant-writing and will fund small-grant proposals with community organizations to enhance outreach activities. 2. To conduct health education through the NMSU Cooperative Extension Service (CES). Using NMSU as a workplace, the CES will initially provide cancer education to NMSU employees. 3. To provide community education to the regions using Community Health Educators (CHEs) to deliver evidence-based programs as recommended by the region CABs. The evidence-based programs will be drawn from The Community Guide for Preventive Services. Immediate priorities for the first intervention year are HPV education and vaccination and cervical cancer screening. 4. To involve future health disparities practitioners in community education programs in the regions served by the Outreach Core. Students from the University of Washington/Fred Hutch Consortium will participate in U54 Partnership programs in the three targeted areas. The four primary aims express the focus of the Outreach Core. A cross-cutting goal of the core will be to disseminate cancer prevention and control interventions in our local and regional communities. We will do this in four ways. First, we will continue our Small Grants Program as this places us within our communities and gives community based organizations resources to reach the underserved. A new program will use the cooperative extension service, which has a presence throughout the state, to incorporate e-Learning tools into worksites. The community education program is now wedded more tightly to community needs assessments through CABs. Finally, we have reinstituted the Health Disparities Field Experience to train the next generation of scholars into the complexity of working in underserved communities. These activities will assure the attainment of the four specific aims and add a comprehensive Outreach Core to our U54 Partnership.!